


We Are Destiny [Seonghwa]

by UniqueWriter



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueWriter/pseuds/UniqueWriter
Summary: She was a star, a bright light that shined through the purple sky night. Through the mist, all I can see is a blurry face. Her skin color was unknown, her hair wavy or straight I couldn’t tell you, and she was too far to tell if she was tall or short. I couldn’t tell you a single detail of her appearance except for one: she was beautiful.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Friendships >, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Original Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	We Are Destiny [Seonghwa]

She was a star, a bright light that shined through the purple sky night. Through the mist, all I can see is a blurry face. Her skin color was unknown, her hair wavy or straight I couldn’t tell you, and she was too far to tell if she was tall or short. I couldn’t tell you a single detail of her appearance except for one: she was beautiful. The aura around her shined so brightly, I thought I might go blind. My foot took a step forward.

“Excuse me?” I called out to her.

She turned around, but her face was nothing but a blur. I squinted my eyes, but I couldn’t get a single feature of her. It was as if she was a ghost or just one with the mist around us. Where am I? Is this a dream?

“My name is Park Seonghwa. And yours?” I politely asked. I took another step closer, but her face was still nothing but a blur. It was almost as if someone had purposefully blurred her face out.

She didn’t move forward, but she didn’t move back. The mist around was getting thicker and the wind around us was getting stronger. I brought up my hand over my forehead. I squinted through the mist, the wind making my hair fly everywhere and making it harder to see. My orange jacket was flailing everywhere too. I took another step forward and outstretched my hand towards her.

“Let me take you home. It’s not safe here.” I called out. The wind was getting too strong, it was almost making it difficult to breathe. “Please!” 

The girl had almost disappeared completely in the mist and I was scared I was losing her until I saw a hand outstretched towards me. Her fingers called out for me, but there was something else that distracted me. She had a silver metal chain bracelet around her wrist and a mark on the back of her palm. A tattoo. It was a symbol of an hourglass inside of a circle. A scent also reached my nose.

The scent of citrus oranges and a woody floral.

“Wait!” 

The hand pulled away and out of my reach. The wind howled and suddenly I was thrown back onto the pavement. My head slammed against cement. The light that once shined through the cloudy mist disappeared and everything turned to black.

“ -hyung. Hyung!” 

I jolted up from the floor in panic. The boys around me, Hongjoong, Wooyoung, Jongho, Yunho, Mingi, Yeosang, and San were all startled by my sudden actions. 

“Where is she?” I immediately asked.

Yunho frowned. “Where is she? _Who?_ Are you okay, hyung? You were knocked out in the middle of the sidewalk. Do you have a concussion?” Yunho asked.

I frowned. I had fainted in the middle of the sidewalk? That’s not right. I quickly stood up from the ground and I looked all around me. What happened to the girl? 

“Hyung, be careful! You could be hurt!” I hear someone nag behind me.

I didn’t bother to respond to them because my eyes caught something. It was several feet away from me, the purple sunset sky reflecting against it. My breath shortened and I quickly walked over it. I bent down to pick it up before I stood up straight again. It was a metal chain bracelet. _The_ metal chain bracelet. The one the girl had. I examined it closer now that it was in my hands and I stared at it in awe. There was a charm on it and it had a word engraved on it. I brought it up to my eye level and I squinted until I finally saw what it said.

_“Destiny,”_ I whispered. The bracelet being so close to my nostrils made me freeze at the smell of a ghosting scent.

The scent of citrus oranges and a woody floral.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This short story was created as part of Ateez's storyline contest and it would mean so much if you can like it in the link below. If the page shows up as forbidden, you will have to install a Korean VPN in order to view the page or if you want to post a story of your own! Thank you so much for reading. Below is the link to like my story on their official page for the concert
> 
> [Click To Like My Story :) - We Are Destiny [Seonghwa]](http://ateez.kqent.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=gevent&wr_id=831)


End file.
